User talk:Alanthrious
You're seeing this message because you made your first contribution (or something like that). Welcome to the Moon Guard Wiki and the administrator's hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you require any help, feel free to head to the Tutorial page and get yourself acquainted with this wiki's formatting. Otherwise, feel free to head to one of the administrator's pages and seek help from there. -- Berlshenk (Talk) 23:40, October 8, 2009 How do deal with problems Going to the admin involved should have been your first step. By the way, assuming IC conflict is OOC griefing is incredibly low. I also appreciate your taking Mellar's apparently incredibly one-sided interaction about his screaming bitchfit and immediate ignoring of two wiki admins after calling us epeening trolls. I'd start backing collecting your crap on my wiki, because this is my wiki at the end of the day. Devinicus 05:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Just Trying to Help (out of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion) ...and because I'd rather the bickering stop and we can move on. This all comes from one who considers himself a bit of a lore nerd... The Church of the Holy Light is extremely loosely based around Christianity/Catholicism as a historical footnote. Nearly everything connecting it to a "real world religion" has been retconned; only the organizational structure and the styling remain. On an "official" footing, the Church does not worship the Holy Light as a deity; they devoutly follow the Three Virtues of the Holy Light: Respect for the universe and everything in it, Tenacity to not give up on an impossible task, and properly placed Compassion. Again, all of the past trappings of the Holy Light being a monotheistic religion have been retconned out by Warcraft 3. To be impartial, I did look over Olaf's page (of course, the Holy See page is gone, so I can't do so from that front) and here are my constructive thoughts: * You seem to caught by basing your vision of the Church of the Holy Light around the Catholic Church; a perfectly understandable trap. * I'm certain that the paintings on Olaf's page aren't your originals, but there are nothing stating where they came from. (This was recently brought up...) I'd personally be hesitant to use overtly Christian imagery, but you could at least cite the work. * I've never seen a member of the Church with a halo in any of the available imagery. * The "cross of the Light" is not the Christian cross. It's a vertical rod with two facing semi-circles around a dot... (bad description). Just look at Brother Crowley from the Scarlet Crusade (the Scarlet Monastery's windows have the same cross symbol, so I'll assume this is a Church symbol rather than a Crusade one) * In everything seen and available, the actual Church of the Holy Light these days is much more... lax...? If anything, your stuff has more the feel of the Scarlet Crusade/Onslaught... I have no problem with the concept, but as an outside observer, this all seems a bit too outside the lore to feel like it fits in the world. That's not to say that it's wrong, but it seems... how to say it... noninclusive. Playing a churchgoer is fine, but it would feel hard to get my character to want to participate in the RP. Now, as another "heretical" organization of the Holy Light, I think the feel is right on. Like the Crusade, but without the killing anyone who's even looked at an undead funny.